Naruto: New heroes
by J. Crow Roth
Summary: Follow the story of Synchro Terumi, Narunia Uzumaki-Hyuga, and Sasura Uchiha as they become the first intervillage team in history. However, the very number of their team is quite unnerving, Squad 13, and their individual heritages may stop them from achieving each of their goals. Can they Go forward and defy destiny, or be crushed by it?


Synchro

"Momma, but why?" I asked, hoping my mother would give me some sort of answer to curve my deepening pain and depression.

"I am sorry dear, but it is out of my hands. The council has decided, and even will all my power I cannot overrule and all to one vote. I am very sorry my son. " she answer, equal pain and anguish laced deep in her voice as she spoke through tear stained eyes. "Besides, I think the Hokage will be much more warming to you than anyone else in this village, as well as the people there." She continued, desperately trying to lighten my mood.

"I guess. I love you Momma." I cried as I held my mother in the last hug I would give her for a long time. My eyes burned with the sting of tears I had shed since I had been told. She embraced me as well, taking me deep in her large chest, squeezing me gently to show her love for me and care for my safe existence.

"Lady Mizukage Mei, it is time." I heard someone say as they came from behind us. I turned slightly in my mother's embrace, seeing it was one of the more spiteful councilmen. He had a triumphant grin on his face, knowing he had aided in finally riding the village of what most had come to know as the Mizukage's one and only mistake.

That was what I was known as. A mistake. The entire village saw me as nothing more than their leader's one and only flaw. I knew my mother never once saw me as that, nor would she ever let anyone who dared utter those words in her presence live for longer than a moment.

"Very well," She gave me one final kiss on the cheek, and let go. She turned to the council that had gathered, as well as many of the villagers. "Synchro Shirakani, as of today," I could hear every single word pained her greatly to say, knowing what she was being forced to do. "You are hereby banished from the Kirigakure, and are being transferred over to the Konohagakure as a symbol of peace. As of the moment you step outside the Land of Water's borders, or three days have passed, you are hereby declared an enemy of the Kiri, and to be …killed… on sight. The only exclusion to this are missions pertaining to the Konoha and Kiri in joint cooperation, or if you are sent as an ambassador from the Konoha. Any other entrance into the Land of Water, be it a mission or accident, is considered a sign of aggression and will result in immediate…. Extermination."

In that moment she turned and left, and two ANBU began their job of escorting me to the border of the Land of Water, and to begin my path to the Konoha, which as of this moment was my new home. Even so, I could feel it my heart and mind that the moment she made it to her office in the Mizukage tower, she once again broke down into tears.

It did not take long to reach the border, and only a couple of days journey before I made it to the outer walls of the Konoha, where I was to give a letter to the guards and be transported to the Hokage's office for a debriefing and transfer into the village.

Only problem was I had to take care of a few of my more obvious oddities to make sure I was not killed on sight by the guards. I took a strong binding band, wrapped them around both my horns and constricted them down below my hair, as well as another to bind my small wings down. I had already filed down my nail and toes, to make sure my appearance was less feral, and used a simple pair of false teeth to hide my fangs. Now all I had to do was place my contacts in to hide the slit pupils, and tada. I appear… as close as I ever will to a normal child. Then again, when you are born half Incubus, normal is not very easy.

As I finished, I began the last few steps before approaching the guards. One appeared to be a large man, easily 6' 8", will wild long brown hair and what appear to be akin to samurai armor. The other was a shorter man, around 6'2", with pineapple shaped black hair, and what seemed like an exhausted expression.

"Halt. What business do you have with the Konoha?" The larger man stated, walking up to me with a stern expression that said no funny business right off the bat.

"I am the transfer shinobi from the Kiri as a peace offering to the Konoha. Here, I was given this letter from Mo… Mizukage Mei to give to the guards." I spoke, trying to be as serious as possible, but doubt I was succeeding since the tired one seemed to be staring at me almost analytically, and the large one chuckled slightly under his breath, no doubt by my failed attempt.

The larger guard took the letter, and after reading about what seemed like a few times, burst into laughter, his volume easily heard all across the village behind him. "Well, well, if it isn't Mei boy? Welcome kid, my name is Chouji Akimichi, head of the Akimichi clan. Let me show you around. Shikamaru, he's fine." He stated, his tone suddenly calm and friendly.

The other guard nodded, and then went on to gaze dreamily at the stars. I heard what sounded about something troublesome, but before I could check, I was dragged inside the massive gates by the much larger shinobi. As we marched through the massive village, I found many of the citizens were very friendly and kind, much like my home village, excluding when I was outside. These people, however, seemed to be just fine, although my more ominous appendages were still hidden.

"Over here," My escort pointed to a large store with a massive shuriken on the front," Is our weapon specialist Tenten's armory. There, you can get any weapon your heart desires, or your mind can imagine."

"I do need new shuriken and kunai packs." I stated, which earned me a large grin from the large man.

"To your left is my wife, Ino's, Flower shop," He continued happily, "where you can find a complete arrangement of flowers, plants, and poisons. Back a ways was Ichiraku ramen, the best ramen in the whole continent. After your meeting with the Hokage, meet me back at the gate and I'll take you there for a bite. Alright , we're here."

We stopped in front of a massive tower, the front of which bore the symbol fire, and contained both a large entrance, and a winding staircase around the entire structure. It was quite impressive, and looked identical to the Mizukage tower, except it was orange red instead of aqua blue.

"I know, it is kinda intimidating the first time seeing the Hokage, but the Rokudaime is very nice. In fact, he's an old classmate of mine, and trust me he understands your situation." He told me as we began moving throughout the building, climbing staircases and traversing large hallways. "He's the kyuubi container, so when he was young, everyone thought of him as the demon incarnate. However, after the great war, and the alliance of the tailed beasts, everyone sees him just as our Hokage, and demons as normal people as long as they stay peaceful. The letter told me of your heritage, I know about the incubus blood, but trust me, if anything that will actually make you even more favored by the Hokage. Alright, I leave the rest to you. Remember after the visit; meet me at the gate alright?"

I nodded in response, and turned to the large wooden door in front of me. We had finally made it to the Hokage's office, and now I was on my own. I took a deep breath, placed my hand in a fist, and knocked three times.

"Come in!" I heard a deep, powerful voice call from inside, partially muffled by both the door, and what sounded like a full mouth. I placed my hand on the nob, turned and entered.

Inside I found a tall, slightly tan skinned man, wearing the hat of a kage bearing the symbol for fire on it. Underneath I could see a large amount of sunkissed blonde hair, bright sky blue eyes, and a face bearing large whisker marks, three on each side. His stature was both tall and slightly muscular, and his age couldn't be more than 35. However, none of that was what caught me off guard because I espected a fit, young lord as a kage.

What threw me off guard was the fact that his mouth was completely full of ramen, and his desk was stacked to the roof with paperwork. I remember my Mother complaining about it, but she always stayed on top of it. This guy seemed to have failed to fill out a whole form all month. Then I realized that was actually just the work for the last week, because the box said current weeks work on the front of it that held the paperwork. How much work does this village have?

"Um… uh… Hokage-sama?" I asked tentatively, careful to show the proper respect instead to laugh at him.

"(Slurp!) Ahh. I love ramen. So you must be Mei's boy? Welcome to the Konoha, and also drop the sama, and just call me Naruto." He answered, his face giving me a large foxy grin. Mother, what have you done?!

"Um, yes. I am the transfer shinobi from the Kiri, and the son of Mizukage Mei Terumi. Nice to meet you, Hoka… Naruto." I answered, again unsure of the proper protocol of this village.


End file.
